Ermac
|enemies = |type of anti-hero = Supernatural Ninja}} Ermac is a fusion of the souls of dead Outworld warriors and an anti-hero from the Mortal Kombat series of fighting games. History Creation Ermac was created by Shao Kahn by fusing together the souls of fallen warriors from Outworld. At some point, he met Shujinko while in the Netherrealm (most likely on a mission from Shao Kahn there) and was attacked by Ashrah, who believed that he was a demon. Turned to the Good Side Ermac fought for Shao Kahn during his invasion of Earthrealm, but after his master's defeat and loss of power, he began wandering Outworld, lost without any instruction. During the rise of the Deadly Alliance, Ermac was found by Kenshi, the blind swordsman who freed him from the control of Shao Kahn and in gratitude, he taught Kenshi how to use telekinesis. Now free to chose his own path, Ermac decided to become a force for good to make up for the evils of his past. Fighting on the Side of Light Soon after this decision, Ermac came across the soul of Liu Kang, who understood his suffering. The monk needed a new ally and someone to assist him in freeing Jax Briggs, Johnny Cage, Kitana, Sonya Blade, and Kung Lao from the control of Onaga. Ermac was eager to do so, since this was an excellent opportunity to make up for some of his past evils. After finding them, the soul fusion battled Liu Kang's enslaved friends while Kang freed them and eventually they succeeded in freeing them all. In his non-canon Mortal Kombat: Armageddon ending, after defeating Blaze, Ermac was split into the many warrior souls that comprised him, each with a physical body. But each was connected psychically so in essence, Ermac had been transformed from one warrior into an army. 'Mortal Kombat (2011)' Ermac was introduced by Shang Tsung, the latter mentioned that he was created from hundreds of souls, Ermac was put against Liu Kang but he was defeated. When Sub-Zero, Jax and Sonya were in the Soul Chamber, they encountered Ermac. Jax tried to punch him but with the power of his telekinesis, Ermac both stopped and blewed both of the major's arms off, nearly killing him. While Sonya was doing her best to heal Jax, Ermac fought with Sub-Zero and was defeated by him. Ermac reappears again in the second Mortal Kombat tournament, fighting and defeating Johnny Cage. During the invasion on Earthrealm, Ermac joined the invasion. When Stryker tried to help Kabal after being heavily burnt by Kintaro, Ermac used his telekinesis and threw Stryker in the subway, Ermac approached Stryker and fought with him, but he ended up defeated again. When Cyber Sub-Zero was trying to save the Earthrealm prisoners, Ermac appeared and pushed all the Earthrealm prisoners back so that they would not escape. He confronted Cyber Sub-Zero, however just like their previous fight, Ermac lost and disappeared. Ermac's MK 2011 Ending (Not Canon) When Ermac defeated Shao Kahn, all the souls that made his being struggled for his body, surprisely only one managed to become the dominant soul, Ermac went to Outworld and found Sindel and Kitana, upon seeing them he revealed to be King Jerrod, the king decided to serve Sindel and all the Edenian people. 'Mortal Kombat X' Ermac returns as an antagonist in Mortal Kombat X after the death of Shao Kahn he decided to serve Mileena, when D'Vorah revealed the truth about her, he betrayed the former empress and joined forces with Kotal Kahn. He later fought with Takeda but was defeated after Kotal Kahn declared war against Earthrealm he attacked Jacqui but the girl managed to overcome him and was forced to escape along with the rest of the army back to Outworld. 'Mortal Kombat 11' TBA. Powers and Abilities Ermac is a master warrior thanks to being a fusion of many warrior souls and fights with powers related to the soul. His most used power is his telekinesis and he also can manipulate soul energy to levitate and fire energy blasts. However Ermac does have one weakness, the Netherrealm, which weakens him the longer he is there since he is a being of magic. It also weakens the bonds that hold the souls composing him together, threatening his existence. As his alternate weapon fighting style, Ermac wields an axe. Quotes Trivia *Ermac was actually inspired by a rumor amongst MK fans about a secret red clad ninja character in the original Mortal Kombat that would appear whenever a player overused Scorpion. *In Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3, human Smoke had one of his fatalities. *Since he is a being comprised of many entities, Ermac refers to himself in plural (i.e. saying "we" instead of "I" and "our" instead of "my"). *In Mortal Kombat Shaolin Monks, a Game Over message says to "Ask Ermac For Help", which is meant to act as a hint that he exists as a secret boss at the Warrior Shrine. This also parodies the rumors that he was in the first Mortal Kombat. *When he is knocked off the Sky Temple in Mortal Kombat Deception and Unchained, Ermac briefly shouts "Suck it!" *He and Ashrah are the only "good" characters to ever be enemies. *Ermac is seen in the intro to Mortal Kombat Armageddon, first using a clothesline on Rain. After the fighters began charging up the pyramid, Shang Tsung in the form of Ermac and Nightwolf punched at Sheeva, but she held them off and almost choked them until Kenshi stabbed her in the chest. After Quan Chi defeated Kenshi, Ermac used his telekinetic powers to throw the sorcerer off the pyramid and then changed back into Shang Tsung as he stomped on Kenshi's chest. External links *Ermac on Villains Wiki *Ermac on Mortal Kombat Wiki Navigation pl:Ermac Category:Male Category:Mysterious Category:Honorable Category:One-Man Army Category:Warriors Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Fighters Category:Mortal Kombat Heroes Category:Ninjas Category:Magic Category:Psychics Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Demons Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Martial Artists Category:Protectors Category:Multi-beings Category:Successful Category:Undead Category:Lawful Good Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Harbingers Category:Energy Beings Category:Heroic Creation Category:Elementals Category:Controversial Category:Immortals Category:Movie Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Humanoid Category:Fallen Category:Antagonists Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Heroic Hegemony Category:Lethal Category:Dissociative Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Related to Villain Category:Military Category:Strategists Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Elderly Category:Loyal Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Dreaded Category:Merciful Category:Charismatic Category:Chaste Category:Wise Category:Misguided Category:Defectors